A Girl Called Lime
by Frostbite
Summary: Lime appears at Orange Star high school. This could be the start of something great, or something disasterous. How can Gohan keep Lime and Videl from exchanging stories and making realizations. R+R. I finally added Chapter 3!!
1. Chapter 1: Of New Students and Smiles

**A Girl Called Lime**

By Frostbite

"Thank you Saiyaman" Exclaimed the woman, beaming up at him. 

"Just doing my job mam," Responded Gohan, in his phony Saiyaman voice.

He had been on his way to school when he had spotted the man grab her purse, and take off down the street.

Gohan, who was already clad in his Saiyaman outfit, which he wore so he could fly to school, had immediately swooped down to stop the theft. It hadn't taken much time, and the look of joy on the woman face was reward enough. 

He decided to vacate the area, before the press started showing up, besides, he was gonna be late!!

-------

Videl knocked softy on the door, not wanting to interrupt the class, simply alerting the teacher to her presence. She waited and momentarily the door opened revealing an annoyed looking teacher. He seemed about to comment on something, when he realized who it was, and grinned at her.

"Out protecting our city, Videl?"  
  


"Yes, so sorry about being late"

"No problem Videl, you always have a good reason" as he said this he seemed to look over his shoulder as if to indicate to some of his students they didn't quite measure up.

He let her in, returning to the front of the class and resuming his lecture about god knows what. Videl walk up to her seat, and sat down, looking around at her friends. 

Erasa was looking at her with that gushy speculative look of her's, Sharpener was trying to send her a flirtatious look, which she ignored, and Gohan, as usual, smiled at her like a fool, a nervous fool at that

"So," Erasa began, smirking at Videl," Where have you been?"

"Fighting Crime" replied Videl 

"Oh really, well did Gohan happen to be there?"

Videl narrowed her eyes at this comment, and Gohan suddenly decided that the teacher's lecture was the most interesting thing in the world. 

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Videl.

"Well, he was late too this morning, he arrived only seconds before you!"

"So" Videl was beginning to get annoyed with this game, and wanted Erasa to get to the point, though she already had a good idea what is was.

"It just seems strange how you two seem to always disappear at the same time, always coming back at the same time" Erasa giggled, as if she had caught Videl in the act. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"ahahahahah" Gohan laughed loudly, not even having the decency to pretend he hadn't been eavesdropping "What are you talking about Erasa? I just slept in again this morning" Gohan continued to laugh, something he seemed to do a lot whenever suspected of anything. 

Videl sighed exasperatedly, how many times would she have this conversation? Gohan certainly wasn't helping, what with the way he looked so nervous, and well...suspicious.

She decided to turn on Gohan, hopefully taking attention away from herself in the process.

"You sure seem to sleep in a lot, for someone so organized and dedicated to his education"

Erasa immediately forgot her whole conspiracy theory, and rounded on Gohan.

"Yeah!"

"Well, we all have our faults" Said Gohan, laughing away, trying to seem relaxed.

"Sure" Muttered Videl, in way that made it clear that it was not over, and she believed nothing. Gohan was luckily spared any further torment by a knock on the door, which caught the whole class' attention.

The teacher answered the door and in walked an unfamiliar brown haired girl, obviously a new student. 

"Class this is Miss Lime" Stated the Teacher.

"You can go sit over...there!" he told her pointing to the spot directly above Gohan.

Lime took her place among her classmates, and the class went on.

------

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful, and soon it was lunchtime. Gohan went to sit under his tree as usual, and about halfway through lunch, Videl, Sharpener and Erasa, who had long ago finished eating, joined him.

"You not done yet?" exclaimed Videl, surprised.

"Uh, well you see, I just started" Offered Gohan, not wanting to admit to his Saiyan appetite. 

Videl raised an eyebrow, but decided it wasn't worth it, sitting down beside him. 

--------

Lime wandered out into the schoolyard, not quite sure where to go. She had eaten in the cafeteria, but had grown tired of sitting there, and decided to explore the school grounds. 

She had traveled not very far, when she noticed a large tree, which looked like it would be nice to sit under. In fact it even looked like it would be fun to climb, something she hadn't done in quite awhile seeing as it was considered to be childish. She chuckled at her thoughts, and began walking towards it. But unfortunately, as she soon saw, it was already occupied by four students. She recognized them as those she sat behind, and decided to let them have their space, not wanting to invade. She sat down where she was, right on the grass, glancing over at the group to see if they had noticed her, but they hadn't. 

One of them, a boy with black hair, was stuffing himself with food at a phenomenal rate, while the girl beside him berated him with questions and accusations. The other girl, who had blond hair was simply giggling insanely to herself, ever so often leaning over and whispering something to the black haired girl, which would cause her to pause her assault, only to resume it moments afterwards. Beside the feisty girl sat a blond boy, who apparently didn't appreciate being ignored, and had decided it was the black haired boy's fault and was obviously insulting him. The Black haired boy didn't seem to notice any of this-or maybe he just didn't care-, as he continued to stuff himself. She almost felt sorry for him. 

He began to slow down as he made his way to his last item, an apple, which he took out of his bag, examined momentarily, before taking a chunk out of it. He had by this time apparently turned his ears back on, because he turn to the girl beside him and chewed thoughtfully as if considering something. 

The girl stopped and then asked him a question, to which he blushed, and continued to eat his apple nodding. He smiled at her in an attempt to calm her down. Something that obviously worked on most women didn't affect her, and she seemed to take it as an offence. 

And suddenly Lime, who had been watching the whole thing, felt a sudden familiarity with the situation. A memory was triggered in the back of her mind, something she hadn't thought about in a while. Seven years to be exact.

-----

They sat under a large apple tree eating juicy red apples, and talking about all the fighting that was going on in the world lately. Lime turned to Gohan, deciding to share her opinion with him. (Lucky him! ^_^)

"You'd never fight," she declared presumptuously, "you're too sweet right?"

Gohan looked up from eating his apple, puzzled by her statement.

"You're too gentle, to fight I mean." She explained, not at all meaning it as an insult, but rather an observation.

"You think so?" Gohan said, as if she truly knew, and her opinion could change something.

"Mmm hmm," she uttered in affirmation, "I know so! For sure! I can see that" She said it as if this was a matter in which she just knew, so much that one might have been led to believe her. 

Gohan laughed nervously, his hand behind his head, flashing her a typical Son smile.

"I like strong men, like my grandpa, he's a real fighter." She said, looking up at the sky, her voice full of admiration.

Gohan was surprised by this "You're grandpa's a fighter?"

"Sure," she continued, almost bragging, "he used to be a great Martial Artist back in the old days. Hey, maybe if you asked him, he'd give you some pointers."

"Hey you think so?" He said appearing enthusiastic, and she thought he really was.

She had of course realized how wrong she had been about that -he had in fact just been going along with it just to make her happy- when he easily deflected an energy blast and then scared away the dreaded general Tao with the simple utterance of his lineage.

----------

She continued to stare at the boy sitting under the tree, running the scene through her head again. He couldn't possibly be Gohan, the hair color was all wrong, black, not Gold as Gohan's was, and his eyes were also black, where as Gohan's had been Teal. But she still couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that this boy was familiar, that he was Gohan. 

The girl sitting beside him -the one with the black hair- said something to him, which made him laugh nervously, placing his hand behind his head, smiling all the while. And then she was sure, there was no doubt about it, that was the unmistakable Son smile (though she of course didn't know that's what it was called, and that it was shared by all male members of said family).

----------

Gohan continued to laugh, silently wishing Videl would give up. Suddenly he got the feeling he was being watched. He looked up to find the new student starring intently at him.

"Uhh, may I uhh...help you?" He asked not quite sure what to do.

She seemed indecisive for a moment, then, "no...well... actually yes! Could you tell me what your name is?"

This puzzled Gohan a little, but he figured that maybe she just wanted to be friends or something of the like.

"Oohhhhhh" Squealed Erasa, "Gohan's got an admirer"

The girl was unfazed by the comment, but that was only momentary, for the words finally sang in and she blushed furiously. 

"Nn-nnoo...I just..."

"Gohan"

The girl looked up at him shock written on her face.

"My name is Son Gohan"

"Gohan" She whispered, then smiled

"Why do you want to know?" Demanded Videl, sure that this was somehow her business. 

"No reason," Replied the girl, grinning widely. "Just wondered"

"Well, then I'm Sharpener, this is Erasa, and that," Sharpener said pointing to Videl, "is The Videl Satan."

"Oh, umm...Ok." Replied the girl, clearly uncertain as to what she was supposed to do with this information. She turned back to Gohan and smiled at him again.

"Well, see ya around, bye." And with that began walking off towards the school.

"Teehee, I guess we've got some competition, Videl" Stated Erasa, grinning knowingly. 

Videl rolled her eyes in response, and Gohan proceeded to blush, laughing nervously all the while.

------

Lime sat in class, staring intently at Gohan. He sure had grown up since she last saw him. He was taller, and certainly quite handsome. Not that he hadn't been epicenter of cute before, but now he was cute in a different sort of way. His voice had also changed, as he got older, but it still held the same happy quality. 

She came back to reality, deciding she should concentrate on the teacher's words, seeing as that was the whole reason she was here: to further her education. Her mother and father had decided that they had taught her as much as they could, and that school should take care of the rest. Besides, she needed some high school experience if she was ever to go to university. Though part of her wanted to stay at home, forget this whole school business and learn to run the family store. Her Grandfather had started that store, and he still helped out with it. It meant a lot to her. But she knew she should get a good education first, she couldn't plan on the store always being there. 

Her eyes eventually wandered back to Gohan, and she smiled like a fool. She didn't know why she was so happy to see him again, and tried to wipe the huge smile off her face, but wasn't very successful. 'It might not even be him!' she thought, trying to reason with herself, 'stop grinning like a fool!' Though the name Gohan wasn't very common, and Son even less so, she couldn't help doubting. 

What were the chances of them meeting up again after all this time? Not to mention the fact that his hair and eye color was different. The hair could have been dyed (Gold? Not likely) and maybe he wore contacts now. And who's to say that he would even remember her, or want to know her. 

So much uncertainty, there was only one way to find out. And she planned to take it. She was going to simply confront him after school. 

---------

Gohan, who's mind had been else where, was suddenly brought back to reality, when a small white paper landed right in front of him.

He looked around to find its originator, but gave up when he began to attract attention. He opened the note and read-

_ Meet me at the tree_

_ after school._

__

_ -Behind you_

He reread the note, and then looked behind him, to find the new student sitting there. She of course was paying close attention to the lesson, and try as he might, he couldn't catch her eye, and so was not sure if it was her who had written the note. He turned back around again slowly, still puzzled by the note. 

Of course Videl, being the observant girl she was, especially when it came to Gohan, picked up on this immediately, and leant over to see what had him worried. She misinterpreted the words, and not even looking back, assumed it was a challenge made by some stupid boy, who wanted to pick on Gohan. 

Not being aware of the fact that Gohan was one of the most powerful beings alive, she felt that she should help him. For of course Videl was a kind-hearted person, and often helped those in need of her help. Why else would she be working with the police department. She had a gift, and she should use it to help those who couldn't defend themselves. And she had labeled Gohan as one of those people. Because of course Videl didn't know Gohan as well as the reader, and was working on a limited amount of knowledge. We cannot blame Videl for her mistake, for Gohan didn't really act like someone who had defeated Cell would be expected to act. Then again, as the reader knows, Son Gohan is not your average human. Not because he is half Saiyan, but because he was raised by Chichi, daughter of the Ox King, wife of Son Goku, Mother of Son Gohan and Goten, and most importantly, wielder of The Frying Pan. 

Moving on-

Videl nudged Gohan gently in the side, getting his attention then whispered, "Don't worry, I'll go with you." This was supposed to assure him (Of course most guys would have been offended) but all it did was confuse him all the more.

He wasn't sure what this girl had to say to him, but he had even less of an idea as too how Videl's presence would help. In fact it might make it worse. What if this girl knew his secret and planned to black mail him. Hopefully she just wanted to be friends; she had seemed friendly enough at lunch. Maybe she wanted to copy down the notes she was missing, and the teacher told her to ask him. A number of reasons flitted through his head. 

He looked over at Videl, who flashed him a reassuring smile. Well at least her intentions were good, though intentions never really helped anybody. They certainly hadn't helped his Dad. 

He smiled back, pretending to be relieved. He'd have to wait until school was over to find out what this was all about. He leaned back in his chair and decided not to worry about, it was probably nothing of great importance.

--------------

What do you think? Please review and tell me if you want me to continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2: After School Reunion

AN: This is the second part, sorry for the wait. I had this all written out at the beginning of the week, but had no internet connection, so I was unable to post it. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Believe it or not reviews really help me to write. I hope to have the next part down by the end of the week, though no guarantees. Of course Reviews will certainly speed up the process.

Disclaimer: Again? Uh, alright, ummm..."booga booga" said the bad men.

****

A Girl Called Lime

__

Part 2: After school reunion

By Frostbite

"So, what are we doing today?" 

Two heads turned towards the source of the questions, one not as pleased as the other.

"Same as usual, we go home! " responded Videl as she slammed shut the door of her locker, seemingly annoyed with the question, and its originator. The three were standing at her locker, and school had just ended.

"Aww, but that's so boring, I don't wanna go home, lets do something" whined Sharpener, not sure as to why Videl was annoyed with him.

"Oh dear, I can't, I've got to go home" Exclaimed Erasa in a distressed manner. 

"No problem, I guess it'll be just me and Videl." Sharpener grinned, putting him arm around Videl's shoulder.

"Umm, No, " responded Videl, gently removing his arm, "I already have plans"

"Really, what are they?"

"I don't really think that's any of your business!"

"Oooo, she must have a date!!"

"I do not!"

"Who is he?"

"There is no he"

"But Videl what about us?"

"There is no us Sharpener, there never was!"

"Is he cute? Do we know him?"

"There is no he!!!" Videl was feeling somewhat stressed. She was being questioned by two people at the same time! So when she saw Gohan walking by, she took the opportunity to escape.

"Oh Gohan, wait up, sorry guys, as I said, I have plans"

"Ooo, Videl is-

"No Erasa it isn't a date!" Videl interrupted before the question could be asked, as she turned to chase after Gohan.

"Gohan," she breathed as she caught up to him " you're my hero" she laughed and smiled at him gratefully.

Gohan blushed slightly, he'd heard it many times before as Saiyaman, but it seemed different coming from Videl. "Uhh, no problem, I'll remind you of that next time I do something wrong."

"So heading for the tree?"

"Uhh, yeah, that's the thing Videl, see I don't think you should-

"Don't try to talk me out of coming Gohan!! I thought you'd be above all that male pride thing. What's wrong with having friends who can fight?"

Gohan smiled weakly, thinking of the many things that were wrong with having friends that could fight. It meant that you always ended up having to save the world, that trouble followed you every where, and that one of you always ended up dead. Lots of things were wrong with it, if only Videl knew.

"Now let's get this over with"

He wasn't quite sure what was Videl eager to get over with, but had accepted the fact that he would not be able to talk her out of it.

"Sure" he responded in a downtrodden manner. 

They arrived outside to find - much to Videl's confusion - a girl sitting under the tree. She sat up at their approach, obviously puzzled too.

"Hi" She greeted them looking from Gohan to Videl in confusion.

"Oh, are you…the one who wrote…" Videl suddenly realized what Gohan had been trying to tell her, and blushed profusely. "I'm sorry, this was a misunderstanding, I'll leave you two alone" She began to walk away quickly.

"No wait, Videl come back" Gohan surprised even himself, by calling her back. "You can stay, we don't mind, right?" he said turning to the other girl.

Lime had really been hoping to talk to Gohan on her own. But he obviously wanted this girl to stay, and she couldn't be rude, so she replied "Sure" trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

There was a pause in the conversation, which left all of them feeling uncomfortable.

"Uhh, so what had you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I almost forgot. Well Gohan, would it surprise you to know that I've met you before?"

"You have?" Gohan asked, sounding panicked. He should have paid more attention this morning when the teacher said her name. What if she knew him from childhood, or knew something about how different he was. He suddenly wished he hadn't called Videl back.

"Yup, don't you recognize me?" Lime had expected this; after all she had changed a lot.

"Uhh well….

She smirked, and then said, " Well I met you about seven years ago"

Now if Gohan had been thinking straight he would have realized it was Lime. But he was currently busy panicking, because this girl knew him from the Cell era. 

"Well then here's a clue." she said inhaling suddenly as if preparing to scream.

Gohan's eyes widened in shock at the familiar gesture. 

"CEE-" Her yell was cut off abruptly when, suddenly Gohan was behind her, his hand clamped over her mouth. He had moved so quickly that it had almost seemed as if he had disappeared and then reappeared right behind her.

"Don't do THAT!" he exclaimed, slightly panicky, his mouth right at her ear, still holding her tight.

She grunted at him trying to convey that she wished to be released. He did so reluctantly, and slowly. She giggled as soon as she was free.

"So recognize me now?"

He grinned despite himself. "Who else would go around scarring people like that?"

"Hhmmph," she said pretending to pout, "I only used it for good."

"Is that so? You must have a really loose definition of 'good' then"

They grinned at each other momentarily, until Videl, who didn't enjoy being out of the loop, intruded.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"Oh, sorry, that was rude of us" exclaimed Lime apologetically, "Gohan and I met when we were young. He saved me from drowning." 

"And then she called me a pervert!"

"Yeah well, I was young and stupid, and you have to admit, that wasn't the best way to pick me up."

"You didn't drown, isn't that all that matters? Talk about picky!"

They laughed again, seemingly at an inside joke. Lime sat down and Gohan copied the motion, leaving Videl standing. She almost protested and then followed suit, feeling like the proverbial third wheel. 

"Things sure have changed, haven't they?"

"Yeah, you looked different, older."

"Well I should hope so, I'm not immune to the affects of time you know!"

He grinned, happy to see her, but not sure why.

"You look older yourself"

"Yeah" he laughed sheepishly, slightly embarrassed at the attention.

"Wow, things change so much, so quickly it seems, like for instances, now I could actually call you a pervert and be justified."

Gohan blushed at her statement, wanting to say something like, "I hadn't noticed". But the truth was he had. Now he had difficulty meeting her eyes.

Videl looked at the two suspiciously, not quite sure what lime had implied to make Gohan blush. It almost seemed as if Lime was flirting with him. As their conversation progressed, it became almost painful for her to watch; though she had no idea why. 

"Uhh, I've got to go," she said, standing up shakily.

"Oh," Gohan began to get up with her when Lime held him back.

"We can keep talking can't we?"

He looked up at Videl, silently asking. She looked down at him and saw that he was willing to get up if she wanted him too. That would have cheered her up, if it weren't for the fact that she could also see that he was hoping she wouldn't want him too.

"Oh don't mind me, I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Alright then, see ya Videl"

"Yes, see you tomorrow Videl"

"Bye"

As she walked away it began to rain, encompassing her mood perfectly.

Strangely enough, Erasa had been right. Stranger still, she actually cared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last part was referring to something Erasa said in the first Chapter. 

In this I made quite a few references to the actual Lime episode. If you haven't seen it, then you may not get some of it. If this is the case, then just review and say so. That way in the next part I'll be sure to explain it.

Now, review!


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations

AN: Hey!  I finally got this done.  Sorry it took so long.  I mean it took a looooong time.  I kept trying to write it, but I wasn't at all inspired.  I am currently in…well France.  For those of you wondering, I am from Canada…So I'm across the Ocean right now.  I actually finished this on the 4th of March, but couldn't upload it till now.  Stupid internet….I am currently Internet deprived…going through withdrawal…not fun…I can't even read fanfiction anymore.  Oh well, France rules….wooo…go lots of Mountains!  I am going to school here, just to see what their school is like.  Taking Philosophy, French, and History (their Historical perspective is different from ours)  It's cool, I love it here, but I miss my friends.  Still, I miss the internet (its expensive here, so I can only use it to get email)  Even as I write this I don't know how I'm going to post this…Maybe I'll send it to Zobie, and she'll post it for me.

Oh well…Please enjoy, you've waited long enough.  Oh and just to make up for the wait, it's longer…by about twice as much, compared to the other two chapters.

Disclaimer:  I am ZIM!!!!

**A Girl Named Lime**

Part 3: Conversations

By Frostbite

As soon as Videl was out of sight Lime turned back to Gohan grinning, happy to be alone with him.  He took a moment to turn back around, staring intently at the spot where Videl had disappeared.  Then he turned back around to face her, and he grinned back.  

"So…" he said trying to star up a conversation.

"So…" she imitated, waiting for him to start.

"Ummm, well, how is you're grandpa?"

"Good, good, he's ok, but not as energetic as he once was."

"Do you two still live in the same village?"

"Yes, but there are four of us.  My mother and father came back to life after Cell was defeated."  At the mention of Cell, a thought occurred to her, but before she could form it into words, Gohan spoke.

"Well that's good to hear"

"Yeah, they run the store now.  I'll probably run it some day."

"Oh."  He paused again, for some reason there conversation seemed empty now, lifeless.

"Gohan," she started suddenly, "We're starting to get wet out here, would you like to move inside somewhere?"  The rain had begun to come down more heavily, and the tree which had at first provided shelter, was now starting to leak.  

"Sure", he replied standing up, and gathering his things.  They began to walk towards the school, which was still open. 

"You know," observed Lime as they walked, "it's strange, I think of you as an old friend, but really, if you think about it, I only knew you for a day."

Gohan smiled at her, reflecting upon this.  It was true, they had only met that one day, and yet they got along as if they had known each other longer.  

"I wrote you a letter."  She said suddenly, almost to herself.

"You did?"  he asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," she said, chuckling slightly, "but then I didn't know where to send it, so you never actually got it."  She smiled again, remembering her frustration at the time.  "Silly huh?"

"Nah…What was in it?"

"Well," she said as she began to elaborate, "it was mainly an invitation to come to my birthday party. But you never got it, so you missed out."

"Awwww"

"I know, I feel bad for you."

'Did you miss me?"

"You know that's the weird part, despite the fact that I never sent the letter, I still expected you to come.  I was sure somehow you would know, and would show up sooner or later."  She laughed, "I was quite disappointed when you didn't show."

"Will you ever forgive me" he asked mockingly

"Hey you," she said stopping to look at him, "I will not have you showing me such disrespect!"

"Ho, and what are you gonna do about it?"

"Well…" She paused to think, "I'll think of something later…but that's not the point!"

"Well what is the point?"  he said caught up in the game.

"Well…well…you should know, I mean haven't you been paying attention?"  
  


He laughed, "Oh I know what it is, I just wanted to hear your interpretation." 

She raised an eyebrow, "My interpretation.  I see, well I'd tell you, because I _do know, but you were being awfully disrespectful, so I don't feel particularly inclined to tell you."_

"Oh, well what if I were to apologize."

"No, I'm sorry but the damage has been done.  You'll just have to live with the consequences of your actions." 

He laughed, and went to reply something, when there was a sudden explosion from somewhere to his right.  He turned to see smoke rising from a building not to far from the school.  Lime had noticed it too.

"Gee, I wonder what that was?" 

"Uhh, yeah, you know Lime; I actually have to be somewhere right now." 

She turned to look at him, then gave him a disarming smile. "Going to help aren't you?"

He went to deny it, but then realized he didn't need to.  She didn't know about Saiyaman yet, so it wouldn't really matter if she thought he liked to help out.  

"Yeah" he replied softly, and then turned to run away.  

He had got halfway across the field, and was planning to go into the school and up the stairs to the roof before transforming, when he realized he could simply fly up to the roof.  No one was around to see him, except Lime of course, but she knew he could fly, she had seen him do it as a child.  Relief swept through him, for some reason he liked the idea of someone knowing, he wouldn't have to hide it from her at least.   He took off right from where he was, waiting till he was out of sight to transform into Saiyaman.  He was grinning from ear to ear.  She knew!  She knew, and this was for some reason important.  He wouldn't have to be nervous around her, constantly on edge, holding himself back, watching what he said.  He could be himself.  Even as he flew to the scene, he contemplated the fact that she didn't know about Saiyaman.  But she would figure it out soon enough, she had much more information than Videl, and would put two and two together.  So why not just tell her.  Yes, he decided, he would tell her, and then he would have nothing to hide.  Maybe that's why he felt like she was an old friend; they had a secret, common knowledge.   He smiled to himself, suddenly very very glad she had transferred to Orange High.

When he arrived at the scene, the origin of the billowing smoke, he found that it was a building that had caught fire, due to a gas explosion of some kind.  The situation was soon becoming worse, because of the high winds that were helping to spread the fire from house to house.  

As he flew above the scene he caught sight of Videl, down below among the firefighters.  He decided to see what she was planning to do; hopefully they could cooperate together.

He landed only a foot or so away from her, and startled her. 

She turned to look at him, and he smiled warmly at her, about to greet her.  But she sneered at him and said "What are you doing here?" effectively crushing his good mood.  Gohan was stunned into momentary silence, and was thankful for the visor that hid the hurt look in his eyes.  'She doesn't know it's you' he reminded himself.  But it still hurt, and he quickly attempted to hide this; he didn't need her taunting him about being too sensitive.  

Videl was puzzled by Saiyaman's response to her words.  He normally had some stupid cheerful comment to add, no doubt only to aggravate her.  She said as much "What's wrong with you today, no stupid comebacks?" she smirked as she said the last part, and then immediately regretted it, as she saw him flinch.  Why was she doing this?  Why was she always so…so vicious with him? Something about him put her on edge, and made her want to lash out, generally at him.  And he never seemed to be in the least effected by her harsh words, so she had continued to use them.  She suddenly felt guilty.  He was a person too, perhaps an aggravating, stupid, annoying, idiotic person, but still a person none the less, and she was treating him like her verbal punching bag. 

But her self doubt didn't last long, because Saiyaman was quick to recover, grinning like the fool he no doubt was, and saying, in possibly the most infuriating voice of all time, "Hello to you too, miss Videl"

She gritted her teeth, and said "Why are you here?"

"Why to help of course." More goofiness.

"Well we don't need help from the likes of you!" she poked him in the chest as she said this, now in her intimidation mode.

It worked momentarily, "Uhh, well," then he glanced over at the burning fire consuming the houses not far away, "It looks to me as if you need all the help you can get."

She frowned, he had a point.  She hated it when he had a point, it was just another thing that was annoying about him, he was often right. 

Grumbling, she pointed over to the west side of the burning wreck of a block and said, "Well then can you put out that side of it"

Gohan was surprised by this, he expected her to suggest something small, something she could do, because she refused to acknowledge his superhuman abilities.  He smiled at her lopsidedly (making her want to kick him) and said, "Sure", and took of to find some sort of water container big enough to hold the amount of water it would take to put out the fire.

---

Less than half an hour later, the fire was completely put out.  Mostly thanks to Saiyaman, Videl was forced to admit, if only to herself.

Gohan touched down beside her only long enough to say a quick goodbye (which offended her somehow) before taking off.

She watched him go, all the while thinking, 'if I hurry, I can get to my jet copter in time, and follow him'. But she didn't; she really wasn't in the mood today, nor did she really care anymore.  If she did find out who he was, what would she do?  It would just make it harder to hate him, knowing he had a personal life, an identity.  No, not knowing was just easier.  Easier, life should be easier, contemplated Videl.  She was actually in a bad mood because of what had happened at school today with Gohan, and Saiyaman's appearance had not helped at all.  This is what really got to her; not the actual jealousy, but the reason for it.  She was not supposed to like Son Gohan.  She had decided long ago that he was not her type, and so therefore she was not about to go and start liking him.  She was frustrated her emotions were not following her logic the way they were supposed to.   She was being quite logical about this, why couldn't they?  She was determined, no matter what anybody said, to persist in her not liking of Gohan.  'That's just the way it's going to be', she told herself firmly as she marched towards her jet copter.  She suddenly decided she didn't want to go home yet; she needed to distract herself, get her mind off Gohan, and her stupid non logical emotions.  She pondered what do to, as she looked about her, hoping to find some ideas.  She spotted Saiyaman in the distance, looking at her, with what seemed to be…worry?  She frowned at this, she didn't need his worry.  But then suddenly she grinned again, maybe some Saiyaman hunting would take her mind off things. 

She revved up her jet copter, and tore after Saiyaman before he could even blink.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot" Gohan berated himself, as he took off once more from where he had been standing in mid air.  Videl had seemed particularly morose today, and for some reason he had been compelled to wait and make sure she got into her jet copter okay. 

He glanced behind him to see she was hot in pursuit.  "Whyyyyyyyyy?!!!" he moaned to the uncaring clouds.

Soon she was close behind him, and it was too late to get away.  He wasn't going at his top speed, far from it, but if he sped up now, he might nock her right out of the sky.  He groaned as she began to yell things out her open widow at him.  No normal person would have been able to hear what she said, but Gohan was certainly far from normal.

He suddenly stopped dead, hoping she would swerve around him, and while she gained control he would make his get away, after all it had worked before.

Videl narrowed her eyes at the familiar gesture, he was trying to pull the same trick twice!  She wasn't going to fall for that again, if he wanted to play chicken, then they'd play.  She wasn't afraid. She sped up, and made no move to swerve.

Gohan's eyes widened as he realized what her plan was, but he was determined not to move.  She would swerve, he knew she would.

As she drew ever nearer, Videl began to doubt herself.  'Swerve, swerve!!' her mind screamed at her, but instead, she squeezed her eyes shut and clung to the steering wheel.  He would move, she would open her eyes and he wouldn't be there.  

Gohan saw her shut her eyes, and alarm bells went off in his head.  'She's going to hit you!!!', but he couldn't believe it.  She didn't really like him, he knew that, but she wouldn't actually try to hit him, not like this.  The alarms in his head continued to sound, but he ignored them.  'She is not going to –

**BAM**

(The resulting sound from the collision was in fact much more impressive, but was unfortunately quite difficult to describe.  The reader will just have to imagine what a Jet copter traveling at high speeds hitting an immobile demi-Saiyajin sounds like.)

Videl's eyes flew open, her body being jerked around by the reverberations traveling through the jet copter.  Her eyes scanned the sky to locate that which she had hit.  She found him falling towards the earth, plummeting at an incredible speed.  

Gohan was falling not because he was unconscious, but because he was in shock.  She had actually hit him!!  The force of the blow was not enough to hurt him, but it was enough to send him flying.  He quickly realized that if he did not stop himself, he would soon be hitting the ground.  Since he felt he had had quite enough crashing into things for one day, he stopped himself in midair, with very little effort.

Videl pulled up from her dive towards him (she had intended to save him, somehow) when she realized that he was no longer falling and instead pulled up right beside him.  He was just floating there, blinking, not really reacting.  She went to leap out of her vehicle and run towards him to see if he was okay, when she remembered she was currently high in the air.  She paused, at a loss at what to do, until finally she called to him.  "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her slowly, as if he still didn't understand what was going on.

"I mean…are you…oh God, what did I do?  I can't believe I hit you, I, I, I'm sooo sorry, I I" she moaned as she began to cry.

"Oh…What did I do…" she repeated again and again, crying as if completely heart broken.

Gohan was brought out of his shock by her crying, which left him with a sense of panic.  He flew towards her, trying to reassure her.

"It's okay, It's okay, see? I'm perfectly fine."

She looked up at him, sniffling, "Really?"

"Yeah"

She placed her hands on his shoulders, as if to make sure he was actually real. (He had drifted so that he was standing in front of her, in the air)

"You are ok?"

"Yes."

"Oh good." She breathed a sigh of relief, and then she shook her head, as if to clear her mind of certain thoughts.  "I don't know why I did that, I'm such an idiot."

"But you are okay, right" she asked just to be sure.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."  

She stood there a moment, and then suddenly reached out and slapped him.

"Wha?" he said, now utterly confused

"You idiot, you were supposed to duck!!  Why the hell did you do that!  You scared the shit out of me!" she spoke angrily.

"I –I" Gohan almost apologized, then remembered that he had been the one who had been hit.  "Hey YOU hit ME" he yelled, gesturing wildly.

"Yeah well it didn't seem do damage you at all, I mean how could it, you were already an IDIOT!!!" she screamed.

"I'm an Idiot!!??  I'M AN IDIOT?!?! I can't believe you, you hit me, and then somehow it's my fault!"

"You're damn right it's your fault.  You STOPPED suddenly."

"YOU were CHASING me!!"

"Yeah well YOU…." She paused, he was right, she had been chasing him. She continued anyway, "Yeah well you showed up where you weren't wanted!"

"No one seemed to mind my presence but you Videl"

Videl stopped, at a bit of a loss.  She turned back to sit down properly in her jet copter, ready to leave, even on such a sour note, when she saw the damage done to the right side of the jet copter. She spun back around "Look what you did!!"

"You mean what YOU did!" He corrected.

"NO, no, I, " she seemed to lose her will to continue as she sat back down in her seat, looking totally depressed, "Oh fuck, I can't do this anymore." She put her hands into her face, and her let out a strangled cry of anger.

Gohan's anger immediately faded, and he stepped into the copter and crouched down beside her, "Look, I'm a jerk, I'm real sorry.  I…"

"It's not that" she muttered into her hands

"Well then, what is it, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding very concerned, because in fact he was.

She lifted up her head slowly "Well see there's this guy, and, and" Just then, a certain hateful (you'll see why) jet copter decided it had been in hover mode long enough, and clicked right out of it, going straight into a downward dive.  This flung Gohan, or Saiyaman as he was currently attired, out of the jet copter.  By the time Videl regained control of her jet copter, she had also regained her self control.

Gohan, pulled up beside her, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, maybe you should land…" he suggested

 "No thanks, I'd better be heading home now.  Bye"

"Oh," Gohan sighed, she had been about to tell him something, well at least he thought she had been about to.  Then he had an idea.  He came and sat down beside her, on the right side, despite the fact that it was halfway caved in.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Well I thought we could continue our conversation.  Since you have to be on your way, I figured I'd come with you."

  
"What conversation?  We were not having a conversation!"

He ignored her comment, "So there is this guy, and…" he trailed off, waiting for her to continue.

"Look I don't need you t-"

"I know."

Part of her was screaming at her to kick out, he had some nerve!  But instead she sighed, and then shrugged, "Oh what the hell, it'll be nice to talk to someone.  It's not like I know you, so I don't have to be embarrassed."

"Exactly."

"Shut up." 

"Oh right.  Sorry."

"Anyways, so there's this guy…"

---

Videl had a problem, a dilemma; she was almost home, but she wasn't done talking to Saiyaman.  She would have to land soon, and end the conversation.  And though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she didn't want to end the conversation.  And so there was her dilemma.   She had to find a way to not land, without actually thinking of a way not to land.  It's like trying to win a race without even acknowledging to yourself that you're even in the race.  Not an easy task.  

She was snapped back to reality by Saiyaman saying something. 

She turned to look at him, and the fact that she hadn't heard him must have been evident on her face because he repeated himself.

"So who is this guy?" he asked casually

She had been telling about how there was this guys, who drove her nuts.  She basically told him about how she felt about him.  About how she didn't like the way she acted around him, but that she couldn't help it cause he was so annoying, and something about him just got under her skin.  About sometimes she wanted to apologize, but then he opened his mouth, and she suddenly wanted to punch him instead.   About how she probably acted that way because she was used to being the best, and then out of no where, this guy is better.  How it wouldn't bother her if he was…unmasked, a true rival, someone she could confront, or maybe learn from.  But no, she seemed to be beaten by a mask, a shadow, someone who didn't really exist.  She told him a lot, because she didn't care anymore.

She looked at him incredulously, and then said, "You, idiot!"

"Yes, yes, we've already established the fact that I'm an idiot.  Why won't you tell me?"  He though she was saying, 'You idiot!' not that she was saying he was the one she was talking about.

She groaned, slapping her hand to the forehead, and the exclaimed "I mean, it's you idiot."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes."

"Oh," 

"I think what bugs me the most about you is the fact that you confuse me."

"Huh?" he replied, very confused himself.

"Well I mean I don't know what I'm supposed to think of you, or how I'm supposed to feel about you."

He paused a moment to think, then replied, "Well how do you feel about the police officers?"

"Well, their kinda like my backup, you know?  Their peers, except I'm better at crime fighting than them."

"Well there you go.  I am your crime fighting peer, who just happens to be better than you at certain things.  I am your backup."

"Yeah, well it seems more like I'm your backup."

"Maybe it does, but don't think of it that way."

"Ok, it's just hard to feel that way about some one who doesn't seem very real."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you act so phony, with that voice, and the things you say.  It's all fake.  You aren't very real; you don't exactly have a personality."

"Hey!"

"It's hard to except someone who might be a figment of your imagination, as a peer."

"Oh," then he turned and pointed at the damage done to the jet copter, "Could a figment of your imagination do that."

She laughed, "No I don't think it could." She smiled at him, and then frowned. "Oh jeez, next I'll be falling in love with you."

"Wha?"

She chuckled slightly at his reaction, "It's just there's this guy."

"Another one?"

"Yeah, see he confuses me too, except in a different way.  See I think I like him, but I don't want to like him."

"Why"

"Cause…cause he's not my type."

"Well what's your type?"

"I don't know…but he's not it!"

"I see, so, well you don't even know if you like him, I mean, maybe there's nothing to be confused about.  What makes you think you like him?"

"Well, for one I think about him a lot."

"Oh that, that doesn't necessarily mean anything, I mean I think about you all the time.  But I'm wondering when next you're gonna show up and demand to know who I am."  He laughed at his own joke.  

"Yeah well I think about you quite a lot too, and about how nice it would be to smack you in the face."   She smirked.

"Hey, am I really that annoying?"

"Well, yeah, I mean that whole phony voice really gets on my nerves.  Hey wait, you're not using it anymore."

"Uh, I'm not?" he asked, switching back to his phony Saiyaman voice.

"Please don't talk like that, I can't be held liable for my actions if you do."

"Alright" his said, dropping it once more.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole hating you thing, but, well you know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"What, you've never, just not liked someone, just like love at first sight, but instead its hate, or annoyance."

"No, not really."

This annoyed Videl, and she was about to say something like "Yeah well I guess you're a better human being than me" but he went on.

"I mean, normally I hate someone when: they either are trying to kill my friends or family members, or both, or when they actually have killed my friends, or family members, or both." He explained calmly, "Oh and it helps a lot if they've killed thousands of innocents." He added on an after thought.

Videl's eyes widened, "There sure are a lot of, 'kill's in there."

"What can I say," he replied shrugging, "I've had a fun life."

"Yeah…" she uttered, quite shocked. 

He smiled at her, then turned to look at the sky around them.

"Umm, Saiyaman…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where do you get powers?"

He turned back to her.  "What, don't buy the 'I work out a lot' excuse?"

She smiled, "Not exactly."

"Well, you could say I'm not exactly normal."

"I already knew you weren't your average human being."

"If you could even call me that."

"Call you what?"

"A human being."

"What?! You're not a human?!" this thought hadn't even occurred to Videl.

"Well I am, but I guess you could say I have alien blood in me"

"Oh, I see."

"But I mean, I've always been from earth in my mind, I was born here, and I've always lived here.  Hell, till I was four, I didn't even know was part alien."

"Oh, so like you've never been into outer space then."

"Well actually I have."

"You have?"

"Yup, the year I was five.  But that had nothing to do with me being part alien, at least not directly, it wasn't like going because I was alien."

"So you've never been to, your…err…home planet?"

He laughed, "This is my home planet. I mean I got the alien blood from my dad, and he didn't even know he was an alien.  He always thought he was a human, and probably still considers himself to be an earthling.  But I know what you mean.  My 

'home' planet, as you called it, was blown up, not long after my infant father left."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Is that why you wear that helmet? Cause you look different underneath?"

"Wha?  Oh no, no, I look normal, like any other guy.  The...uhh…people my dad came from…looked exactly like humans.  So did he."

"Oh, you know, I could probably use this information to find out who you are."

He shrugged, "I doubt that, besides, for some reason, when you ask, I just answer." 

"Oh.  Well, if you look normal under that helmet, why do you wear it then?"

"Keep my identity secret.  Protect my family's privacy."

"Oh, well if I promise not to tell, will you show me."

"Uhh…"  She could see the struggle he was facing in his face.  He actually wanted to tell her, but something was holding him back.  "Sorry, I can't."

"Don't trust me huh?" she wasn't surprised

"No, it's not that, it's just, you'd recognize me right away."

"Really," her face lit up, "So you're someone I know."

"Uhh, no!" he said quickly, realizing his mistake a little too late.  "I…I'm actually some one famous…Yeah, that's why you'd recognize me!  I don't actually know you personally."

"Then why does your voice sound so familiar?"

"Uhh, well you've probably heard me on TV."

"Oh." This sounded logical enough to her.

"So your name is not, for example, Gohan?"

"Bwaa? Uhh I mean…No, that's not my name.  What an interesting name, I've never heard of it before."  Gohan got himself under control before he gave himself away.

 "Oh, well, I guess I'll believe you…for now."

"That's nice, well since your home is right there, and you wouldn't want to pass it once again," she blushed at this, "then I think I'll get out now.  Bye." And with that he was gone.

Gohan had been aware that she had been flying in circles over her house, and hadn't pointed in out because he wanted to continue the conversation.  But once she began to become suspicious about his identity, he knew it was time to get out of there.  Videl of course felt embarrassed, she had been trying to miss her house, and make it look 'accidental' so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.  But he had obviously noticed.  Oh well, she decided she might as well land. 

Gohan flew off towards home, with one thought in his head.  'Well that was…weird.'

---

There you are….I finally updated.  Do you like it? Please review!  Quickly before I loose my inspiration, and this ends up abandoned for months.  This is not how I had originally seen the story going, but I like it this way, in fact this story seems to have a mind of its own, because halfway through this chapter, I already had an idea of where it was going, and then it change direction completely.  Don't worry though, it's still going the way I planned, just doing it differently than I had originally thought.  Oh and while you're here, why don't you check out my other fic, "The Fate of the Saiyan Race", I'd really like to continue it, but I have no idea how to continue it.  I have some vague ideas though.  

Oh why don't you go ahead and check out all my fics…well, all of my DBZ ones anyway.

Oh and by the way…REVIEW!!

Please, you have no idea how much it helps, there wouldn't even be a chapter 3 for this story without the many reviews I received!


	4. Authors note

No this is not chapter 4

I tried adding chapter 3, but because I just replaced the tricycle story with chapter 3, for some reason, it didn't update.  Sop I had to add this, so that it would once again appear with the new and updated stuff.

So if you are planning to review

DON'T REVIEW HERE!!

Go back to chapter 3 and review from there, because when I delete this, if you review from here, your review will be deleted, and since I'd rather not do that, please review from chap 3

Ok, thanks

Hopefully you guys have not abandoned this story!


End file.
